Harry Potter and the Olympians: Two Times a Half-Blood
by Ulquiorra Potter
Summary: When Harry Potter stumbles upon the Mirror of Erised, he receives a present from his mother. Who is she, and what is she? Maybe he'll learn the answers at a special camp, one for the children of the Greek Gods? Now, if only he could figure out why the skies churn with endless storm clouds, and just what is so special about a boy his age named Percy Jackson. No Pairings No Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is in response to Whitetigerwolf's Demigod Challenge. This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover story. Harry has to be the son of a minor god/dess, so that's what I'm going with. I'm not going to say who it is now, that wouldn't be any fun at all. Also, this story will not have any M/M content, though pairings won't be decided for a very long time, but still won't be slash.

* * *

In the darkened corridors of an ancient castle somewhere in Scotland, a young boy sat quietly, trying to make sense of what he saw before his eyes. The raven haired boy was entranced by the strange mirror that had been seemingly pushed into the unused classroom, watching the people inside it move about. He had long since learned that the people didn't exist outside the mirror, but smiled as for the first time in his life he was looking at his family.

There was his father, with his goofy grin and messy raven hair, and round wire-rimmed glasses. His mother, with her rust red colored hair, and green eyes that so matched his own. But, between the two of them, and standing just behind the sitting boy's reflection was a very strange woman.

Her long black tresses fell from beneath a shimmering silver helmet that covered her eyes, with a strange gem placed between her eyes, the top half a brilliant sapphire and the bottom a glistening ruby. A similar jewel was held around her neck by a thick platinum necklace. Shoulder pauldrons, shaped like feathers were connected to a very short button up shirt that barely covered her ample breasts and the bottom of her ribcage, bearing her cleavage and tanned midriff to the world.

A skirt of thick leather and steel descended from her waist and covered the tops of her fishnet stockings, but still managed to show a great deal of her legs. Her leather and steel vambraces clung to her forearms which were held aloft with one hand holding a set of balancing scales and the other a sword, nearly as tall and wide as she was which gleamed with an unknown light.

The strange woman in the mirror had not moved since he had first found the mirror hours ago but had remained standing, or possibly hovering since Harry couldn't see her feet, for some time. However, as he was looking at who must have been grandfather, judging by the knobbly knees that Harry had inherited, the woman moved. The scales vanished from her hand as she gripped her monstrous sword with both hands, the tip facing the ground, and slammed it down.

Harry Potter jumped at the sound of metal impaling stone from directly behind him. His heart hammering in his chest, he whirled around and hopped to his feet, his hand flashing to his pocket where he normally kept his wand, only tonight he didn't have it. He had been out testing his father's invisibility cloak when he had nearly been caught by Snape and Filch after sneaking into the Restricted Section of the library.

The abandoned classroom was empty.

Behind him was a strange leather strap with wrings of bands rising from it. The dark black material was folded over on its and stitched closed, with a small thin hole left sticking out of it. Curious, Harry reached out for the item. As his left arm neared the strange device, it shot off the floor and latched painfully tight around his forearm. Harry jerked back as he felt the thing cling to his skin and seem to burn onto his flesh as it held itself in place.

After several tear threatening minutes, the young boy spotted a note on the ground, where the strange thing on his arm had been. Confused, and now scared, Harry reached out toward the note and held it up to his spectacle covered eyes.

'Dear Harry,

I hope you like your new wand holster.

I am sorry about the pain, but no gift is free.

Mum.

P.S. I give you a gift for the Solstice, but not for Dionysus' birth.'

Harry stared at the letter, his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets as he took in the letter. '_Mum_' became an echo that bounced inside his head, over and over again. '_She had been here_,' he thought to himself looking at the spot behind his seat. '_She had been here and left me a present, but she didn't say Hi'_. Turning back toward the strange mirror in the room, Harry noticed the strange armored lady, along with her scales and sword, were gone.

"Mum," the boy said looking around and hoping to catch sight of the deep red rust color of his mother's hair. Turning his eyes to the open window, which hadn't been open when he had entered the room, he ran toward it and peered out over the Hogwarts' grounds. "MUM!"

"I'm afraid, that is not how it works," a kind elderly voice said from the doorway. In shock, Harry spun around, and spotted the wrinkled and bearded face of the schools Headmaster. Opening his mouth to stutter out an excuse, he was silenced quickly by the old man's raised hand. "Please, Harry, follow me. I fear we have much to discuss."

Harry quickly gathered up the invisibility cloak he had received that morning and began to follow the aged wizard who was dressed in light robin's egg blue robes. Nervously, Harry followed the quiet older man as they weaved through the ancient castle's corridors and down several flights of stairs. When they finally reached an statue of a gargoyle, the thing jumped out of the way, allowing the two wizards to walk up a short flight of stairs into the Headmaster's office.

The circular room was filled with books and portraits of sleeping old witches and wizards. A few shelves were filled with silvery instruments that puffed and whirled sending up puffs of smoke of various colors. Next to the dark wood desk in the center of the room, was a perch with a red swan sized bird with flecks of gold lining and flitting through its feathers. "Harry, do you mind if I peruse your letter? I understand it can quite personal, but it might answer a few questions about your mysterious visitor tonight."

"Do you really think it came from my Mum," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Wincing a bit at the desperation in his voice, he handed the note over to the Headmaster and took a seat in one of the over stuffed chairs across from Dumbledore's own. He watched from behind his wire-rimmed glasses as the older wizard quickly read through the letter and then did so again and again at a slower pace. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm not going to be expelled am I?"

"What," the Headmaster asked, jerking away from the letter, before smiling at the boy across from him. "No, Harry, I dare say we will allow this little meeting to remain between us," the aged man said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Now, for your first question, if what I am reading from this letter is true, than it is quite possible that your mother did leave this for you. However, if it is true, than this is not the mother you were expecting, Lily Potter is no longer with us Harry, but a different mother may be watching over you."

"If Lily Potter isn't my mum, than who is," Harry asked.

"Oh, I never said Lily Potter wasn't your mother, Harry. The woman loved you, cared for you, and raised you as her own child before she tragically gave her life for yours," the old wizard said with a far off look in his eye. "If I have to take a guess, and my guesses are usually right," the old man said with a sudden wink, "than A mother is out there, Harry. A mother who changes everything about your summer plans I should say. Were you, or were you not looking forward to seeing your aunt's family again?"

"Please don't send me back there," Harry pleaded, sliding off his chair and onto his knees as he begged. "I'll do anything, just don't send me back," he cried desperately as he gripped the edge of the shocked Headmaster's desk. "I can help Hagrid work on the grounds, or help Filch clean the castle for the summer, just don't send me back there!"

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was shocked at the reaction he got from the eleven year old. He had known that Lily and Petunia had some falling out when he was forced to send a letter to the older girl about why she couldn't come to Hogwarts, but to know she had taken it out on her orphaned nephew was disgusting. "It will be alright Harry," he managed to get out and try to calm the young boy down. "If my hunch is correct, than you will not have to be returned to Privet Drive when this school year ends. I will just need to check with one of my contacts and I'll let you know what arrangements can be made for you."

"Thank you, thank you Professor," the eleven year old said with a huge smile on his face.

"I suggest you put on your magnificent cloak and head to bed Harry. I have much to do before the nights end, and you'll need your rest to finish your assignments," the Headmaster said cheerfully as he inspected the rail thin boy over his own glasses. After watching the boy leave for his dorm and begin pulling on his cloak, Dumbledore stood from his chair and walked to the fireplace in his office.

His hand slid into his pocket and produced a thick gold coin, roughly the same size as a Galleon from Gringotts and tossed into the flames which erupted into a rainbow of colors. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. I wish to speak to Lord Zeus upon Olympus." It took several seconds, but soon the flames changed to a hazy mist, and through them, Albus could see the back of the King of the Gods' throne. "Father, are you there?"

Movement from in front of the throne was the old man's only clue before the God of the Sky began to rise from his throne, and turned his head toward the flaming torch behind his throne. "Albus, it has been many years since you've called or visited," the deity proclaimed. "I had hoped to hear from you for nearly fifty years. World War II was a dark time, and I had long hoped that you were alright. Will you be coming to Olympus for the solstice tomorrow?"

"I am as well as could be expected for a man of one hundred and ten years of life," the Headmaster said with a smile. Then turning serious he sighed. "I fear I have found a new demigod in Hogwarts. His mother left him a gift for Christmas, but chastised him for celebrating Dionysus' birthday in a letter. I was hoping that perhaps, you could confer that he is the child of an Olympian. His name is Harry Potter, and I fear his mother might never claim him."

The god stood silent for a moment before he smiled wide for a brief moment. "Ah, yes, the boy who loves the sky," he said with a chuckle. "I watched his quidditch match you know. I love that game," the god said with a grin, thinking of the one of the few sports played in his domain. "The boy is indeed a demigod, I felt it even then. However, knowing the boy's mother, she will never claim a child. She has never done so in the past at least, not even Helen of Troy. He will of course be moved to Camp Half-Blood in the summer?"

"Yes father, I am worried about his living arrangements with his aunt and uncle, and I do not want to send him there again. With the training he will be receiving at Camp, I believe he will grow into a fine Hero," Albus said with conviction. "If his mother will not claim him, then I feel he should be warned ahead of time. I fear I know the answer, but if you could, please give me the identity of the goddess."

"You know I can't do that Albus," Zeus said with a shake of his own long white hair and beard. "The rules state that until a parent claims a child, they can not be named. If you wish to warn him that some gods do not claim their children, please do so, but he cannot know who his parent is until they decide."

"Of course, father. What of his family's Legacy," the aged demigod wizard asked as he subtly stroked his wand of elder. "Do you believe his ancestor may claim him."

"You show this boy much favor, Albus," the Sky God said with narrowed suspicious eyes. "Is he the one for whom you prayed so many years ago?"

"Yes, Father, I do believe he is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Alright, before I start this chapter, there are some things I feel the need to explain. I don't know much about Percy Jackson, so I'm sort of going on what I do know from book one and mostly fanfiction. I'm sorry to everyone who's expecting quite a bit, but I feel this does give me some leeway to take things in a way not really thought of, I hope. As such, Harry is NOT going to be Dyslexic or have ADHD. Why not? Magic. For those confused by the appearance of Harry's mother's description, I used the Smite look for her.

For pairing, I do not have one distinctively in mind. Though the thought of Harry/Clarisse has run through my mind a time or two. Also, I can tell who is reading my notes, because the people who aren't are guessing the major goddesses, and I clearly said it wouldn't be one of them. Though we need more Son of Artemis stories, those are awesome, especially when they pit Harry against the huntresses.

I do know where this story is going, I'm heading toward BAMF Harry. Harry's family will have a very heavy Legacy attached to it, leading back to a particular Demigod of some reknown who no one would want to mix in with their Percy Jackson story, and three different gods attached before Harry's conception, so 4 in total. I can give big hints though! The Cloak, The Power He Knows Not, and the Mark of an Equal. That's them in order going up Harry's family tree. Harry's mother is... HA! I'm not telling. But it isn't Hecate. Now, onto the story!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stared up at the brewing storm in the sky with sad eyes. It seemed as if everything was beginning to fall apart, and the peace of the world both magical and Olympian was going to come crashing down. His blue eyes fell onto the desk of papers and announcements he couldn't bring himself to focus on at the moment.

He would worry about the problems of Olympus soon enough, because there were more pressing matters he had to attend to. His cousin, Tom Riddle had reared his head once more, inside the very castle he had sworn to protect. It might have been foolish on his part to have thought the protections of his staff could slow down the Dark Lord, but he had hoped to keep the Philosopher's Stone safe. Maybe if he had told them who he was protecting the stone from, they may have tried harder.

This had sadly led to a clash between Harry and Tom well before he felt the child was ready. The youth though had pulled through remarkably well, stopping the self proclaimed Voldemort from regaining his body and exorcising the spirit from Hogwarts grounds. Now there was the remaining problem of the Stone. Nicholas and his wife had talked it over and had decided to let Harry over see the stone's fate, but what would an eleven year old do with a stone that made lead into gold and gave its drinker eternal youth?

An abrupt knock on the door caught the aged Headmaster's attention and he moved to stand beside his desk. "Come in, Harry," he said after a moment. The door opened to allow in the young wizard who had only today managed to wriggle his way out of the hospital wing. "I'm so glad you could come, Harry. I believe during the winter break we had a chat that needs finishing."

The green eyed boy nodded as he walked through the door. "Yes sir, and thank you for getting me out of the hospital wing," the young wizard said with a smile. "Though, I think we have more to discuss than just my mother and summer plans now."

"Indeed, you are correct," the Headmaster said before releasing a long sigh. Moving toward his chair behind his desk he sat and motioned for Harry to do the same. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, sir."

"Very well, right onto matters than," Dumbledore managed after a moment. "Harry, I know learning that you were a wizard was a hard thing to wrap your mind around," the old man said with a soft smile. "However, I fear that now we have more difficult matters to focus on. Tell me, Harry, what do you know of the Greek Gods?"

Blinking for a moment, Harry shook his head. "I don't honestly know much, just from what I remember from muggle school. Zeus was the leader or king of Olympus who liked to run around on his wife. He and his brothers, Poseidon and Hades were the most powerful and each took a realm for themselves."

Chuckling, and deciding to ignore the ominous clap of thunder from the distant storm, Albus nodded. "Very true, Harry. What you might not know though, is the gods are real. Very real in fact," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "You see Harry, as the heart of western civilization moves, so does Olympus, from Greece to Rome, and eventually to England and now North America. While they do keep a more low key profile now, they still do visit men and women and bare children, I, myself, am the product of one such tryst."

"Are... are you saying that I..."

"You catch on quickly, Harry," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Indeed, I have spoken to my father on the subject and he agrees. You're mother was a god, though I do doubt she was one of the Big Three, as we call Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. In fact, on my time on Earth, I have only ever found one another child who could claim parentage of them, and that young man was Tom Riddle, the man you know today as Lord Voldemort, the son of Hades."

"Are you saying, that I just fought the son of the Lord of the Underworld," Harry asked looking rather uneasy at the thought.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now, moving away from Tom, we need to discuss you my boy," he said redirecting the conversation. "Harry, I need for you to understand something about he gods. They don't always acknowledge or claim their children. The life of a demigod is not an easy one and it can be especially difficult for who doesn't know who their parent is. The good news is, your mother has already acknowledged you by giving you a gift, so now I think it is time for you to do the same."

Reaching into his desk drawer the aged wizard produced the blood red stone the boy had managed to get from the Mirror of Erised only days prior. "While normally, spoils of war are from fallen monsters, we'll discuss that shortly, some come from battles with other demigods. This is one such spoil," he said holding the stone out toward the boy who took it with a shrug. "While some just keep it, I might suggest giving it to your mother."

"I... I've always wanted," the young demigod wizard said with a sniffle as he looked at the stone in his hand. "How do I do that?"

"Merely repeat after me, 'I, your name, do hereby offer this, the name of the spoil, to my godly parent whomever it might be'," the older wizard said with a smile.

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby offer this Philosopher's Stone to my godly parent, whomever it might be," he said after a moments hesitation. He blinked and dropped the blood red stone when it seemingly burst into flames in his hands, before disintegrating into a fine gold powder. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"Oh yes, you did it perfectly," Albus said with a smile. His grin faded quickly though as he looked toward one of his cabinets. "Harry, did you ever wonder why? Why was it Tom Riddle went after you and your parents?"

"I did," he admitted. "But, I figured, who could explain the thoughts behind a psychopath?"

The white haired man nodded to the truth of the words before sighing. "While I can not tell you everything at this time, I can tell you what I feel you need to know. Shortly before you were born, there was a prophesy given me by a seer, who teaches in this very school. Honestly, I'm not sure why Tom never visited Sybill," he said getting lost in thoughts for a moment before shrugging. "Anyway, the prophesy states that a chosen one, born as the seventh month dies, would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord."

The green eyed boy sat slack jawed for a moment, before he started to hyperventilate. A crooning song from the majestic red song bird on its perch though calmed the boy down some. "Thank you, Fawkes," the professor said with a nod of his head. "Do not be distressed, Harry. I have spoken with my father, and we agree that sending you to camp would be for the best. You will be trained and you will be safely hidden away from those who seek you, as only those permitted by the gods may enter."

Harry released a sigh of relief at the thought. "I ask, however," Dumbledore continued with a stern gaze, "that you do not tell either Mr. Ronald Weasley or Miss. Granger about any of this," he said seriously. "I know that they are your friends, but we all must keep our secrets, Harry. Imagine, Harry, if the likes of Mr. Malfoy discovered the existence of Demigods? You have seen how he looks upon muggles and muggleborns, that is not as marginal a thought process as we would hope. There are laws lobbied against what many call 'half-breeds' including werewolves. What would those who hold their blood purity in such high status think, if they learned that there were children of the gods themselves walking amongst them?"

As he watched Harry nod, the older wizard thought of those who were much worse than the Malfoy family, a certain pink toad of a woman nearly blinded his mind's eye when his thoughts turned to her. "Please, return to my office tomorrow after the train has departed Hogsmeade, and I will have your transportation available to get to camp. Which is located in America. I will instruct my staff that you will be being moved separately, so have no fear of them ruining our plans."

"Thank you sir," Harry said with a nod as he stood. "But wait, what was that about monsters?"

Albus smiled, indeed, he had forgotten about that little tidbit himself. "Monsters are what we call the beasts of ancient times, Harry. Creatures like the furies, the minotaur and others," he explained. "They have powerful noses, and can smell the mixed blood of our parentage. After their defeats by our far older siblings, or our parents, they have sworn revenge, and will hunt us. They do not truly die, but return to the underworld to be reborn. It is another reason to keep who we are a secret, so that our loved ones do not become targets themselves."

"Monsters, when defeated, may leave something behind, whether a piece of themselves or a weapon or armor, and that is called a spoil of war. If you choose too, you can offer them to your parent, just as you did the philosopher's stone, and occasionally, they will return them, modified slightly, as a gift," Albus finished. "Now, run along Harry. I have given you a great deal to think about, and we will discuss more before you leave tomorrow."

With a silent, wide eyed nod, Harry turned and made his way to the door. Uncomfortable in his own skin as he thought about what he and the headmaster had talked about.


End file.
